besiegefandomcom-20200222-history
Ipsilon
The Isle Ipsilon is ruled by Queen Wynnfrith. It is the first island in the game and is generally a tutorial that rises in difficulty, as the stages start with a simple cottage crushing into a huge fortress siege. Stages 1 Southern Cottage This is the most basic tutorial, as the player only required to build a thing that can move forward. 2 Southern Mill This level is as easy as the previous one, only a little more elevated. 3 Old Howl Battlefield Basically a track to teach the player the basics of driving and steering. However, the tutorial only teaches Steering Hinge based steering. However, there are other ways of steering. 4 Perimeter Wall First track that tells the player to build a machine to destroy two buildings, but along with the obstacle and introduction of stone brick walls and soldiers (archers in this level) 5 The Queen's Fodder Has a lot of soldiers and archers. For fun, giggles and blood. 6 Old Mining Site A track that requires the player to pick up massive, heavy iron ore and transport it. 7 Standing Stone The player must destroy a large stone monument. Careful though, as the monument is armed with a blue laser that can burn the wood of any creation. It is an unmentioned tutorial for using metal plates 8 Thinside Fort Can't be completed without explosives. You have to destroy a small fortress (40%). Since it has an L-shape, it is recommended to blow up explosives in the corner of the fort. 9 Midlands Encampment Requires you to build a multi-functional siege wagon, because you must destroy tents and cannons, and kill soldiers. 10 Lyre Peak Introduces wind. The wind blows your machine away from a massive lyre, which you have to destroy. Catapults or any sort of artillery-based machinery are welcome. 11 Highland Tower This tower is slightly troubling, as high terrain and archers prevent your projectiles (Bombs, etc.) from striking the tower. However, once the bomb strikes the tower, victory is almost guaranteed. The goal is to destroy 40% of the tower. 12 Pine Lumber Site You must pick up a wood pile, and bring it to higher grounds. (Think of the time when you were carrying iron ore) 13 Solomon's Flock Just like The Queens Fodder, a level for killing, but now with sheep. Terrace based terrain is used here. 14 Marksman's Pass You have to drive up a hill while archers shoot at you. Checkpoints are there for you, but is relatively useless. It is recommended to use metal plating and thinner vehicles to complete this mission. 15 Wynnfrith's Keep The final level of Ipsilon. You must destroy a town (60%), which contains soldiers, a large castle, and some basic buildings. Easter Eggs * Clicking on the small boat in the level select screen will cause it to explode. * The name 'Ipsilon' may be a play on the Greek letters Epsilon and Upsilon. * Ipsilon appears to resemble the island of Great Britain. Ipsilon_on_Fire.png|Ipsilon upon completion Related achievements *Lord of the Lyre Category:Isles